


Don't Panic - Poems and Other Nonfiction Words

by Ayesha_Altugle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Child Death, Coping, Dark, Death, Depressing, Depression, Family Member Death, Free style, Gen, Outlet, Poems with suicide mentioned, Sad, Slam Poetry, Social Anxiety, Suicide, free form, suicide warning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: What the title says. This is just going to be a series of my poetry and any other nonfiction words I feel like sharing. I write as an outlet, so expect some dark poetry. Please be aware of my trigger warnings.





	Don't Panic - Poems and Other Nonfiction Words

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Death, Family Member Death, Child Death

The beating of Sarah's heart, It's faint, but I hear it.  
  
 _It sounds so beautiful._  
  
I want to cry and scream for joy!  
  
But in the end, good things never last,  
  
The beating stopped.  
  
 _Six days old_  
  
The only thing that lets me be happy is I know she was loved.  
  
She went to Heaven.  
  
The most special baby.  
  
And always, she and her sister, they will be loved  
  
 _Only six days old_

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about my cousin who only lived 6 days. The sister mentioned is my other cousin that died before her and was stillborn.


End file.
